Hermione's trip to Azkaban
by livmcelhinney
Summary: Hermione Granger is in Azkaban because she murdered the Malfoy's. Ron and Harry don't believe that she is a murder. They try to find some type of other way to get her out. Will they be able to save her or will Hermione get a dementors kiss?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Harry heard a knock on his door and leaned forward to get his broken glasses. He forgot the spell Hermione used to use to fix them. Repero? No that wasn't right.

"Come in," he said wiping his glasses.

"Hermione would be able to fix those,"said the man entering the room. It was Ron Weasley. He looked at Harry's glasses and stared hard. Hermione had been gone for five years. Guilty for the murder of the Malfoy family. Their family name is extinct because of Hermione Granger. The Malfoy's friends caught the murder on camera with Hermione killing them off. Blood had run everywhere because she put them through the worst pain.

"It was unfair. No trial or nothing. They took her from me before the wedding..." Ron bursted out in tears.

"I know, we thought she could have been under a curse but there's evidence. It's unlike the Hermione we know and love but the ministry are right. If Hermione is a serial killer she could kill anyone." Harry said softly.

"YOU SOUND LIKE DUMBLEDORE AND MAD-EYE!" Ron said yelling,"I know Hermione didn't do anything and your turning over Harry. They are messing with your brain! Hermione sitting in Azkaban in the presence of hundreds of dementors! DEMENTORS HARRY!"

"I believe Hermione was set up but we have nothing to prove. The order doesn't believe us. We've tried so hard Ron! We went to her jail cell to help! She's not herself Ron."

"We need to try harder!" Ron said insistent.

"We have been trying for SIX years! We are twenty-one!" Harry said. Ron wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Mum made this sweater years ago,"Ron chuckled. "Anyways, I came here to tell you Sirius is here."

Sirius is Harry's God-father who was led to be dead in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. 7 years ago, they rescued him from the veil when Charlie came across him when he was trying to find his lost dragon.

•••

"You should try to believe us," Harry said when they went into the kitchen. Ginny ran over to him and kissed his cheek. "Ron's worried sick."

"Harry, I know, it's hard but we can't prove anything. She murdered people and it was caught on camera." Remus Lupin said.

"It could be anything though, fakes, it could be edited, poly juice potion... WAIT! That's it! They used poly juice potion! Sirius, open up the convict photos of Hermione. Watch the video of her murdering them. Remus, you can bring that up,"Harry said.

"Harry your insane," Mad-eye said.

"Just try please," Harry begged."Molly go get Ron. He's in his room." Sirius went over to the computer that sat on the table desk and brought up a picture.

Hermione was struggling and not meeting her eyes with the camera. Her hair was disheveled and has a bald spot on the right side of her head... Harry gasped.

"Remus let me see the video.." Harry said still staring at Hermione's face. Remus showed him the video, Hermione's hair wasn't pulled.

"Bloody..." Ron said when he came down. "What did they do to her?"

"Ron, I have good news! Someone used the poly juice potion on Hermione. See?" Harry said showing Harry the difference between the video and picture.

"Harry, we still have a serial killer on the loose then..." Dumbledore said.

"Here's the thing. Ron and I will go to the ministry to explain this situation. They'll let Hermione out once they know the truth," Harry said ignoring Dumbledore all together. Remus and Sirius and everyone in the room were all blank faced. Ron and Harry were ready to save their best friend though.

"We have been so clueless," Arthur said to no one in particular.

A/N. How'd you guys like it? Don't forget to review and follow? also, I didn't create these characters, places, and community's. Those credits go to J.K. Rowling. The story plot is mine though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione stared at the gray wall in front of her. She didn't move. She didn't talk and she didn't blink. All she could think of is that she didn't do it. She felt that somehow Ron knew that.

"Girl, have some bread," the jail guard said to Hermione. He threw the piece of stale bread and it landed on the concrete floor with a thud. Hermione didn't move a muscle. "Aww come on," they guard moaned. "Please eat it, my bloody boss won't let me leave till you eat that bread." Hermione ignored him. "Okay, lets make a deal. You don't have to eat it as long as I can go home with me boss knowing you ate the bread. If he asks you if you ate it your answer is yes. Deal?" The man didn't wait for a response. He was out of there before you could say quidditch. Ron wi_ll come_... Hermione kept thinking. _He knows I wouldn't kill anyone. _

Later that day at the Burrow, Severus Snape had an input on the whole Azkaban thing. "Hey guys, listen up. Harry and Ron you can go ahead with your plan about saving Hermione. Just come back in one piece..." Snape turned to Molly his black robes swishing behind him."Molly, your boy will be fine I presume. Anyways I need someone to come with me. If this is the Dark Lord's doing he wouldn't kill the Malfoy's just to send Hermione to Azkaban. Potter is missing a little bit of information. Maybe three death eaters that were on Tom's side posed as the Malfoy's. Draco could be in this very room now..." Snape said looking around. Everyone was surprised by this theory.

Arthur pulled out his wand but nothing happened. They went back to their idea theory's and decided to go with Snapes.

"Why do you need someone Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to go to the Malfoy's manor and find out for myself if this is a trick. This bloody crap is something I don't want to put up with anymore." Snape snarled.

A/N again JK Rowling characters. Sorry for this veryyy short chapter... The next one will be extra long!


End file.
